mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature's Game Show
Nature's Game Show is the 11th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 80th episode overall. Earl loses his list when tornadoes blow through Camden County, and Catalina has a religious experience. Meanwhile, Joy is offended when Darnell tells her that he is smarter than her, so she wants to show him, who is really the smart one. Episode guide Something in the air has gotten some people in Camden stressed, Randy is annoyed with Earl making every day about is list, Joy is annoyed with Darnell walking away from their argument about MacGyver being a fiction character and Catalina is annoyed with a man in the Crab Shack staring at her boobs. Randy takes Earl’s list and waves out of the door to have the wind take it from his hand then a new reporter announce there was a tornado. After the tornado passes everyone grabbed anything on the ground they could find. At the motel Randy found two human organs he thought were steaks and a boat in the pool while Earl looked for his list. At the crab shack Catalina to pick up her purse off the ground only to have Patty take it and a man pick up her shoe, Catalina gets mad with having her stuff taken then she finds a gun hidden in a jacket and announce to everyone to that she sick of being trodden on and made every one give her everything. Joy finds a bible at the trailer park and thinks it’s a sign but Darnell doubts it, Joy tells Darnell she is annoyed being talking down and that he thought he was smart than her, Darnell tells Joy that he is smarter than her making Joy mad. At the motel Earl thinks his list is gone and he’s going to write it again then he tells Randy that he should give the stuff to took back to the owners, Randy is confused and tells Earl he loved finders keepers as the last tornado is where the got the blue door for his El Camino, Earl thinks that why he lost his list so he know what losing something feels like. Joy gets out some games to see if she smarter than Darnell but he just tells her they aren’t about intellect then another tornado hits, Catalina was still threating people with the gun when a bible knocks it about of her hand. Earl tells Randy to come inside but he won’t leave the boat then the tornado lifts it out of the pool, after the tornado stops Earl runs outside and finds Randy landed on the motel roof. The boat at the trailer park Joy tells Darnell she’s street smart, Darnell tells her street smart is just a thing dumb people say to sound smart so Joy tells him she won’t let him stay in the trailer. Catalina is holding the bible is thinking it’s a sign from God for her actions but Patty thinks that the bible was meant to hit her. Randy thought he could fly but Earl tells him he can’t then another tornado hits so Randy runs outside to fly, Darnell had used the boat motor to power a TV, VCR and a snow cone machine Dodge and Earl Jr. try to go to the boat but Joy won’t let them, Catalina and Patty thought God was trying to tell them something, the tornado takes the bible away then they see the boat and thinks it’s a sign. Earl finds the gun and tries to shoot Randy in the leg to get him to come inside but the bullets don’t then the wind takes the gun, the reason why was because the gun is full of blanks but Randy thinks he’s invincible but doesn’t know why, then the bible smashes though the window Earl thinks God made Randy invincible to do good. Dodge finds the gun after the tornado ends but Joy takes it from him then she found Darnell had gone through the wall of the trailer, Joy takes Darnell to the hospital and admits he’s the smart one in the relationship. Earl and Joy find Catalina and Patty at the church in the boat looking for two men to repopulate the earth, Joy passes by on the way to the hospital when another tornado hits she remembers the church had a storm cellar and heads towards it. Earl tells Catalina and Patty to come with them, Catalina won’t move but after getting hit by the bible thinks God is telling her to go with them, the cellar is locked so Randy tries to break it and fails Joy discovers the gun is full of blanks but then has an idea. She attaches a hose to a gas canister then fired the gun down the hose making the canister explode and destroying the door. Darnell tells Joy that her plan was street genius, Randy upset that he’s not invincible but Earl points out that no one can take away the fact that he flew in a tornado, Randy thinks Earl is right then gives Earl his list back since he found it on the boat but didn’t give it to him because he was pissed. After the tornado is over Earl finds a man’s blue truck with a missing door and tells him he thinks he owes him a door. Notes Flashbacks Featured music * "Couldn't Stand The Weather" by Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble (Tensions are rising) * "Dust In The Wind" by Kansas (Closing scenes) Memorable quotes * "Mahumbo Dog Face to the Banana Patch" Darnell had the wind knocked out of him, and he mumbled this... it's from Steve Martin's standup from the 70's... telling about how to screw kids up by talking "wrong" while they're learning to speak. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Dale Dickey as Patty the Daytime Hooker Guest starring * E.E. Bell as Racer Dad Category:Episodes 411